Exit Wounds
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: My hands are cold... My body's numb... I'm still in shock... What have you done?.. My head is pounding... My vision's blurred... Your mouth is moving... I can't hear a word... And I hurt so bad... And I search my skin... For the entry point... Where love went in... And ricocheted and bounced around... And left a hole when you walked out, yeah... Songfic by SAS


**My hands are cold, my body's numb**

Harry stared unseeingly at the woman in front of him, his body going numb. She stood there, no shame on her face. "...I don't see why your surprised." She was saying. "You're always at work, or with Teddy. You should have known I wouldn't just take what you gave me."

**I'm still in shock, what have you done?**

Terry Boot rolled over, and froze. He'd been woken by her voice, and now he sat up. "Potter? What are you doing here? This isn't your flat."

"It is." Harry said coldly. "What are you doing here?" He didn't let himself show any of his hurt.

"She invited me weeks ago. Said you broke up with her."

"No, I was on a mission. I just got back a week early. She even wears my ring still."

**My head is pounding, my vision's blurred**

Suddenly it all hit him. His head started pounding, and his vision was blurring. Harry swept out of there, walking down to the floo.

**Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word**

She grabbed his arm and spun him around. Her mouth was moving, but Harry didn't let himself hear a word. It would only make it hurt worse.

**And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin**

He put his hand over his heart, searching for the invisible wound that had to be there. He hurt so much, like he was bleeding out.

**For the entry point, where love went in**

Her love was so painful now. It had snuck through his defenses, and opened up a painful wound, something he couldn't see, but could feel more than he should.

**And ricocheted and bounced around**

It had done a lot of damage inside him too. He could almost feel where it had bounced around and tore his heart apart.

**And left a hole when you walked out, yeah**

Now, she's walked out of his heart, and took her love with him. He had to have an exit wound, somewhere.

**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room**

He stumbled to the floo. A handful of floo powder later, he called out, "3245 Nightingale Lane." He forced himself to enter the floo, and stumbled out into Hermione's flat. She could help him. She had to.

**Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?**

He was clutching his heart.

"Harry! What happened?" She cried, coming from the kitchen at a run, alerted by her wards that it was indeed he who had flood in.

"Where's the exit wound?" He managed to force out.

**I don't know how much more love this heart can lose**

He'd lost his father first, followed by his mother. The Dursleys loved him until he levitated a book at age four. Then he'd lost their love. Sirius had been the next one to go. Then Mad-eye, who'd loved him in his own way. Then Dumbledore. Remus. Tonks. Fred. He didn't know if his heart could survive losing this love too.

**And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds **

Hermione looked at him, confused beyond belief. "Harry, are you hurt? Where?"

**Wounds!**

"My heart." He told her painfully. He wanted to roll over and die. "She was with someone else... and didn't care."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said sadly.

"Where's the wound?" He asked her again. He had to have one, had to be bleeding out, because otherwise his vision wouldn't be darkening.

**Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

He could almost feel where the wound should be. He has scars everywhere. Even internal ones, but this wound would scar where not even a healer could see it.

**Exit wounds**

He was once told it's not where it goes in, but where it went out that was the problem. Exit wounds always hurt more than the entry point. Now Harry knew how right that was.

**Marks of battle, they still feel raw**

This would become another war wound. People always said all was fair in love and war, but they were wrong. They should say that all is fair in war, even love. Love was the most dangerous weapon of them all.

**A million pieces of me, on the floor**

Harry collapsed onto the floor where he stood. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, as he stared. She had done what not even Voldemort could have done. She broke him. There should be pieces of him scattered on the floor. Hermione was the only thing stopping him from doing something worse than stare blankly.

**I'm damaged goods, for all to see**

It was plain to anyone who looked at him. He was damaged goods. He couldn't seem to hold onto anyone's love. They either died because of him, or left him when they saw how damaged he really was.

**Now who would ever wanna be with me?**

No one should want to be with him. His friends stayed with him out of some misguided duty, since he defeated Voldemort. There was no other explanation for it.

**I've got all the baggage, drink the pills**

He screamed in his sleep, haunted by his memories. He had baggage. He was damaged. If not for Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna, he would be a drunkard right now, not an auror.

**Yeah, this is living but without the will**

Some days, he didn't have the will to live. He pushed through for everyone else. His saving people thing worked to save his friends pain, otherwise he's be six feet under.

**I'm blacking out, I'm shutting down**

He closed his eyes as his vision kept blacking out. His body was on autopilot. He let himself shut down.

**You left a hole when you walked out, yeah**

She had walked out of his heart, and cheated on him. "It'll be okay Harry." Hermione murmured.

"No, it won't." He said stoically. It would never be okay again.

**Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are**

He pulled off his shirt to see the many white scars on him. These, as well as the ones he couldn't see, made him who he was, even if it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I have too many scars." He said lowly.


End file.
